This invention is concerned with dispensing laboratory slides directly from a box in a simple and expeditious manner, without undue soiling, handling or breakage of the slides. Heretofore it was necessary to empty a quantity of laboratory slides from their container into a dispenser to achieve the desired dispensing, but this required tedious and time consuming handling, often resulting in soiling and damage.
While the art of dispensing the lowermost article from a stack is crowded and highly developed, the requisites for dispensing slides from a box have not been satisfactorily met by the prior art.
The prior patents of which applicant is aware are as follows:
U.S. PAT. NOS.
300,715; PA1 1,138,075; PA1 1,419,075; PA1 2,119,912; PA1 2,439,550; PA1 2,635,026; PA1 2,707,066; PA1 3,095,117; PA1 3,193,139; PA1 3,298,568.